


Under covers

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, illicit lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Shelly Oberon is quite happily married, thank you. However, his new stepson is both irresistible and very, very willing. Lucky him that he has his wife's sort-of approval.Kinktober prompt: Cuckolding.





	Under covers

Amelia Oberon turned to her husband and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She was holding a champagne flute in her hand, and in her little black dress, she looked absolutely radiant. He still couldn’t quite believe she’d accepted him, even after learning exactly what type of man he was. But she had, and he was deliriously happy. He’d resigned himself to never get married, but here he was. A beautiful wife and someone he loved with his whole heart.

 

“I’m sure no one will notice if you leave for a bit” she murmured, turning her face away from him and looking intently at her glass. Shelly felt something tighten low in his belly. He knew what she was saying, and what she wasn’t. He looked around at their guests; they were talking, laughing, drinking and eating. No, they wouldn’t notice if he vanished for a while. 

“Amelia,” he said with a smile, “you are positively right.”

Then he put his glass on the tray of a passing server and strolled nonchalantly towards the grand staircase. He knew full well that if you moved like you were just strolling along at a party, no one would care what you were doing. His wife loved throwing parties.

 

His steps were measured as he went upstairs, and he felt confident that no one had noticed that the host left. Once he was in the corridor, he hurried his steps. They might not have noticed him leaving, but they would notice his absence if he took too long.

 

He opened the door and went in, not bothering to turn on the lights. There was no need; he knew this room like the back of his hand. There was a gasp as the person lying in the bed sat up with a start, hand scrambling for the lamp in the bedside table.

“Oh, it’s you,” Jefferson said and smiled.

Shelly said nothing, just letting his eyes rake over the slim chest bared to his hungry gaze. 

Jefferson threw the bed sheet aside, and Shelly noted with pleasure that the boy was nude. He had started sleeping nude shortly after Shelly had married his mother. After all, it was around that time that Shelly spent his first night between the boy’s eagerly parted legs. He had been sixteen, then. Sixteen and irresistible with his dark eyes, long lashes, and perfect body. The heated looks he’d been sending Shelly since day one didn’t exactly spoil things.

 

They fell back onto the bed, kissing eagerly, Shelly’s clothes ending up in a pile on the floor. His suit was going to be horribly wrinkled, but he didn’t care. He wanted the boy, wanted his cries and his hunger, his kisses, and his hands clutching at Shelly’s shoulders.

“Shelly” Jefferson moaned, “hurry up.” 

“Need lube, sweetheart” he reminded him, grinding their erections together.

“Already took care of it. In the shower.”

“You little slag. Did you jerk off, too?”

“Yeah.” Jefferson moaned as he parted his legs, “thinking of you. Us doing this.”

Shelly laughed, delirious, exalted, as he hiked the boy’s legs up around his waist.

“Well then” he said against parted lips, “I’ll give you what you want.”

“Fuck me then,  _ dad. _ ” 

Shelly bit his lip, mostly for his cheek, and then he shoved his cock into Jefferson’s ass in one hard thrust. He slid in without much resistance, proving that it wasn’t just fingers that had been in Jefferson’s ass in the shower.

 

“God!” The boy shrieked, and Shelly marveled at just how noisy he was. Still, he started fucking the boy with quick, hard thrusts, loving the moans and squeals that fell unending from his delicious mouth. 

 

Jefferson wrapped his legs around Shelly’s waist, clutching at his shoulders. His cock rubbed between their bodies, and it felt so good. He just couldn't get enough of the older man. He was so desperately in lust with him, and if he only dared admit it to himself he was in love, too. But right now all he felt was lust, his cries loud and unashamed as Shelly fucked him mercilessly.

 

The boy was making too much bloody noise. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem since Amelia didn’t mind hearing them. However, this night there were dozens of guests just downstairs, and it was risky enough to be doing this. Doing this boy, who was crying out in ecstasy every time he bottomed out. Grunting with exertion, he pressed one hand over Jefferson’s mouth in an attempt to muffle his cries. Jefferson’s eyes, which had been closed, flew open. They were wild with desire, and it seemed that he enjoyed being silenced for his hands clawed at Shelly’s back.

 

Oh, god, he could barely breathe. Shelly was pressing him into the bed with every thrust, covering his mouth and nose with his hand to keep him quiet. It was the hottest experience of Jefferson’s life. He couldn’t keep quiet if his life depended on it, never had, so it was probably a good idea to silence him too. The creaking of bed springs were enough of a giveaway. Shelly pounded him brutally, as if uncaring of his pleasure, but that was the way Jefferson liked it. He wanted to feel used like he was just a hole for the older man to take whenever and however he wanted. He had loved being fucked like that since the first time Shelly bent him over the kitchen table, taking his virginity. 

 

“Shelly!” He shrieked, muffled by the hand covering his mouth. It just felt too good, his prostate abused at every hard thrust, his body pushed into the mattress as Shelly’s considerable weight pressed him down. He knew the older man was self-conscious about his weight, but the thick thighs and round belly only served to make him even sexier in Jefferson’s adoring eyes. He was perfect; the man of his dreams. Sometimes he hated his mother for getting there first. But then again, they didn’t even share a bedroom. Most nights, it was his bed Shelly went to once the lights were out. His body Shelly buried himself in, his skin that was bruised and bitten. And he loved every minute.

 

Shelly used his free hand to pull one of Jefferson’s legs up higher, and he understood the gesture. Pulling his legs up and apart until he was nearly bent double, Jefferson screamed as the angle changed and Shelly could thrust in deeper, the sensations almost making him go cross-eyed with pleasure. 

“Jesus” Shelly groaned as he picked up speed, “I should have brought a gag.”

Jefferson shrieked again at the mere thought. It turned him on even more than he already was if that was even possible.

 

The headrest was banging against the wall in a steady rhythm as Shelly kept fucking him, and it was all Jefferson could do to hold on and remember to breathe even as his cries became louder. Almost too loud to be muffled. In response, Shelly buried his face in Jefferson’s neck, moaning into his skin, pressing his hand more firmly over the boy’s mouth.

“God!” Jefferson wailed, bucking his hips up to meet him, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Shelly!”

 

“You need to shush, babe. Or do you want to be caught?” 

Well, yes. A part of him  _ did _ want to get caught, then everybody would know that Shelly was his, not his mother’s. Well, in all ways that mattered. And they were going to be together someday, they loved each other.

 

He could tell that Shelly was close too, his pace wasn’t as punishing. He was more grinding that thrusting now, setting every nerve ending Jefferson had had the pleasure to discover in the past two years alight. 

He howled as Shelly pushed his hand between them, finding and stroking his drooling cock that had until then been sorely neglected. His fingers were frantically digging into Shelly’s back, creating bruises that in some obscene way matched the ones he knew he’d have on his ass tomorrow. 

“Fuck” Shelly panted into his neck as he came, “I love you so much.”

 

\---

 

His suit was rumpled, Amelia noted as Shelly returned to the party. She felt a pang of jealousy. They didn’t love each other, Shelly and her, but still. It was humiliating to know that he preferred his son to her. That he most likely always would.


End file.
